The use of barbeques on boats has become increasingly popular. Barbeques used on boats must be secured to the boat. The most popular boat barbeques are shown in FIGS. 1 and 2. The barbeque in FIG. 1 is usually attached to the transom of the boat via single arm (200). The barbeque in FIG. 2 is usually attached to the railing of the boat using two brackets (300). Although these types of barbeques are safe to use on a boat, barbequing is a messy process; splats and spills happen.
Additionally, as anyone who barbeques knows, there are barbeque accoutrements that need to be kept close by while barbequing. For example, spatulas, tongs, brushes, and/or sauces, are usually kept within reach of a barbeque. On a conventional barbeque, these items can be kept nearby; for example, on a table or attached to the conventional barbeque. On boats, everything must be secured or stashed so they are not affected by the sway of the waves or the force of the wind.
Accordingly, the purpose of the current invention is two-fold. The first is to provide an apparatus that will help keep transom, caulk, and upholstery, or other parts of the boat, clean. The second is to provide a place to securely store barbeque accoutrements when using barbeque on a boat.